Emily Young (Midnight Moon)
Emily Young is a young woman from the Makah tribe, Sam Uley's fiancée, Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater's second cousin, and Claire Young's aunt. She is also part Quileute on her mother's side. Her role in the Uley pack is taking care of the members, providing them with clothing and food. Her Life and Death counterpart is Elliott Young. She is portrayed by Tinsel Korey in the movie adaptations. Biography Early life Little is known about Emily's childhood and early life. She grew up on the Makah reservation until shortly before New Moon, when she moved to a small house at La Push. As a child, she was told stories about the Quileute legends due to her blood relation to the Ateara bloodline, but always dismissed them. Emily and Leah Clearwater are second cousins, but as children were as close as sisters. Sam dated Leah throughout high school, and they were very fond of each other. Leah, however, wasn't fond of Emily's boyfriend, whom Emily eventually found too self-absorbed and broke up with. She casually dated a few boys later. Sam imprinted on Emily when she was down from the Makah reservation visiting her cousins. This caused conflict between the two cousins and ruined their friendship. Her family is closely tied to the pack—Leah and Seth being wolves, while her niece Claire Young was imprinted on by Quil Ateara V. After Sam imprinted on Emily, she didn't accept him because of his relationship with Leah. Even after she found out about his newfound wolf form and new abilities, she still brushed him off, trying to convince him to return to Leah's arms. This went on for awhile when Sam visited her daily and she rejected him every time. One day she ordered him to go back to Leah, but he refused. Emily called him a liar and said that he was just like his father, Joshua Uley. Sam, outraged, lost control of himself, phased into a werewolf and scarred her badly enough that 'mauled by a bear' was the only plausible cover story. Bella describes the wound as three deep scars that run along the right side of her face and distort her features, pulling down the corner of her eye and her mouth. As time went on, Emily finally accepted Sam after realizing her feelings for him and after getting to know him better despite her initial attitude towards him. She later tells Leah that she and Sam are together, which Leah had counted on not happening. Emily ended up being the caretaker of Sam and his pack, cooking, cleaning and finding clothes for them. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Emily's house is where all of the shape-shifters hang out. She is shown as a kind and gentle mother figure to the pack, providing them with food and shelter, as well as being Sam's fiancée. Although it is not large, her role in the novel is important, as her house acts like a home-base for the shape-shifters and she provides an example for Bella of the danger of being around wolves. Bella meets her right after Jacob and Paul erupted in a fight, and Jared and Embry take her back to Emily's place. After phasing and finding out everything that happened between Emily and Sam, Leah Clearwater finally learns to forgive them, the pain to see them so close together notwithstanding. ''Eclipse'' Emily appears at the bonfire where Bella hears the ancient Quileute legends. She is with Sam, and writes down every word of the stories as Billy Black and Quil Ateara III tell them. Earlier on in the book, her two nieces were down from the Makah reservation visiting her when Quil imprinted on her two-year-old niece, Claire Young. Despite the incident being involuntary, Emily is repulsed by the idea. In the movie adaptation of Eclipse, Emily first appears at her house when Bella comes down to La Push for a visit, and at the end when Carlisle and Sam are tending to Jacob's injuries after their battle against the newborns. She is seen standing beside her cousin Leah, but neither speaks to another. ''Breaking Dawn'' Emily only appears on Christmas Day at Charlie's house, along with Sam, Sue, Jacob, his pack, Renesmee, Edward and Bella, who is now a vampire. This was an act to reassure Charlie that everything was fine in Forks, when they knew that the battle with the Volturi was coming soon. In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, Emily is only briefly seen with Sam and his pack members as they have a picnic on First Beach. Physical appearance Emily is described as being an extremely beautiful young woman, with exotic good looks, glossy black hair and satiny copper skin, as well as a melodic voice. She has three long scars on the right side of her face from hairline to her chin and they extend down her right arm to her hand. These scars were accidentally inflicted by Sam when he temporarily lost control of his anger and accidentally phased. One side of her mouth is distorted from her injury. Personality and traits Emily is shown to be a strong young woman. She willingly takes on the role of caretaker for the pack, and accepts the supernatural part of the world in stride after Sam revealed his wolf form to her. She also enjoys teaching and traditional art of her tribe. She is also well-mannered and urges the pack members to show the same courtesy, seen in New Moon when she tells Jared and Embry to let Bella have a muffin before they do. Relationships Sam Uley .]] Sam Uley is Emily's imprinter and fiancé. When he was still human and dating Leah, they had met many times. Emily found him quite decent. She worried for his sake when he suddenly disappeared, and didn't come back for 2 weeks. After he returned and learned of the legends, he refused to tell anyone about his recent phasing. When Emily visited her cousins, Sam agreed to join them. Then, everything turned upside down when he imprinted on Emily and broke up with Leah for her. Emily rejected his pursuits everyday, even after he told her the truth and the development of her own feelings. She tried to convince him to go back to Leah, but when he refused, she mentioned that he was like his father - Sam hated his father so much that the mention of his name was enough to anger him and phase uncontrollably. Emily was standing too close at the time, and so half of her face was slashed, her beautiful features ruined. When she woke up at the hospital, she found herself unable to feel complete and whole without Sam and finally gave in to her feelings, willingly accepting the consequences of her decision. It does not take long before Sam and Emily become engaged, and Emily has taken the role of caretaker for the rest of his pack. Leah Clearwater .]] Leah Clearwater is Emily's cousin of the Quileute tribe. They were close as sisters and were the best of friends—until Sam, Leah's ex-boyfriend, imprinted on her while breaking up with Leah. Not wanting to hurt Leah any more, Emily rejected his pursues constantly until she wasn't able to do so anymore. When Leah first heard that Emily had been mauled by a bear, she was highly concerned for her well-being, but it all turned into rage and bitterness when she found out that she and Sam were together—she had counted on Emily's rejection. Finding out the truth allows Leah to resolve part of her issues with her cousin, though she still doesn't want to be near either of them, especially Sam. However, she has agreed to be Emily's bridesmaid. Etymology Emily was named after Stephenie Meyer's sister. Film portrayal Emily Young is portrayed by Tinsel Korey in New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn - Part 1. Appearances *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' Category:Minor characters Category:Quileute Category:Makah Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn